


Revenge

by Memeber



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: BAMF Jon Snow, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, No Fluff, References to Wiedźmin | The Witcher, Targaryen Restoration, Valyrian Steel Swords, Valyrian restoration, cause I'm terrible at that, crackfic, heavy au, i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2020-12-23 17:16:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21084974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memeber/pseuds/Memeber
Summary: Jon Snow leaves Winterfell and follows a voice from his dreams.I am rewriting this fic.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> So, to get a few things straight before I get dumb comments. This story shouldn't be taken too seriously. This is not to make the original story how I want it to be, if you understand what I mean. It's not anything like that. I love the books, I like the series, I hate Season 8 because its trash. This fic is mainly for my own delight. I write this because I love writing this. I love messing with story's and creating different scenarios than the original scenario. That doesnt mean the original scenario isn't much better, this is about exploring things. If you don't like a few decisions I made here, fine, don't read this, but don't fucking comment and say "AAH it doesnt make sense that Charakter XY is like this." because yes, you're right, but that is not remotely the fucking point. I also hate a few scenarios: Jonsa is literally the dumbest shit ever created! But that doesnt mean I take the right to explore and try things from the people who write Jonsa! Whatever! Go for it! I would never do something like this because it makes no fucking sense, but whatever! I really like the Starks, but in this story they are not the main characters and not the good guys. Doesnt mean they wont be a part of this story and ok, maybe a few of them are cool, wait and see, but I dont promise anything. And I especially hate Sansa, Caitlyn and the Tullys, except the Blackfish so don't expect me to treat them fair. Because I wont. And my goal is not to achieve this. So, please bear this in mind if you read this story. So, enough with this shit. Enjoy the story.  
JK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I try rewriting this story. In my opinion I made mistakes in both storytelling and explanation of the plot. This wont be a different story, its basically the same story, but hopefully a bit better.

In the records by the master of the Valyrian High Emperor it always said that he was a gift from the gods. That he turned up in a little boat all by himself and was adopted by the old High King. That when he died, the emperor claimed the throne, unopposed, and led Valyria to greatness. Other sources claim he was created by foul magic, or that he was a bastard blinded by greed and hate, but although every story has a true core, some are truer than others.


	2. Something ends, something begins

When Jon woke up, his whole body hurt. Yesterday he sparred against Robb, and sadly Lady Caitlyn was watching, so he had to loose harder than normally. Groaning, he stood up and put on the clothes from the day before. He didn't have that much different clothing, and although they were a bit dirty and ripped, he had worn worse. When he was finished, he left his room and made his way out onto the courtyard and to the library. Because of the unfortunate events yesterday, he hadn't had the time to grab himself the books about sailing and fishing he so badly wanted for his plan. When he found a few promising looking books, he took them with him to his room, put them onto his bed and decided that there wouldn't be too many people in the main hall. So, he once again went out onto the courtyard, but this time went for the great hall, not noticing the hateful glare Lady Stark send him when she saw him.

Later this day after watching Robb learning things he already mastered years ago, and Theon not understanding what Ser Rodrik was talking about, he practiced a bit with his sword, and after that he wanted to go to his room to read a bit, when he suddenly heard Robb behind him.  
"Hey Snow, were you sleeping when Ser Rodrik reached us, or did you simply not understand?"  
That caused Theon to howl in laughter, but Jon didn't react and just went on. But then, in a surprising display of boldness, Theon stepped into his way. Although Jon was nearly as tall as him and definitely broader, despite the fact that he was 2 years younger than Theon, he knew he would feel the consequences if he would push him out of his way, so he just looked angry at him and then tried to walk around him. But Theon stepped in his way.  
"Are you still hurt because of that beating yesterday? Must have hurt!", the older boy said to him. Apparently he didn't care that Jon had kicked his ass in a spar, and decided that he instead of being quiet and leaving Jon alone wanted to annoy him by apparently reminding him of his "defeat". Jon just shot him an ironic smile and walked away.

This evening, after Jon had learned everything about fishing and sailing there was, at least available to him, he decided to no longer hesitate and follow through with his bold and admittedly a bit mad plan. He had his bag with a fishing rod, several water skins, enough for at least two weeks, and food for 3 to 4 weeks. He also had a sword he stole from the armory, something that, when Lord Stark would find out, he would at least get a few slaps from him, if not more. Not wanting to think about what would happen if he got caught, he sneaked to the stables and saddled a horse. He rode through the passage to the gate for servants.  
There was one guard, but Jon had also read a book about herbs and had managed to sneak a mixture in his food. The guard always ate around this time, and he would hopefully be asleep for at least half an hour. He hoped no one would notice, but because there weren't many servants still in the castle who didn't live in it, he sincerely doubted it. After one last look at the castle behind him, he urged his horse to go faster and directed it to the east.

Interlude  
Everyone in Winterfell could hear the screams of the youngest daughter of Lord Stark. Ranting and raving about how her mother, Sansa and especially her father had driven Jon away; how it was all their fault. Several groups of riders went out that day; All with the same task: Finding Jon Snow and bringing him back to Winterfell, no matter how. Lord Stark also send a raven to White Harbour and one to the watch. But where the raven for Lord Manderly spoke of stopping a dark-haired, purple eyed boy, the letter for the Lord Commander of the Nightswatch told him to accept Jon Snow, if he would arrive, as a new cadet.

All was going according to Jon's plan. If that was a good thing would turn out eventually.

He had ridden hard all night and until noon, then he had stopped and slept a bit, he woke up in the afternoon, ate a bit and then continued. This repeated for a few days, until he had eventually reached the coast. Because of the cards of the north in the library of Winterfell, he knew that he had to ride a few miles up until he would reach a city with a few docks. Hopefully there would be a ship exactly how he needed it, otherwise he would need to wait. Possibly for a long time. Not wanting to waste time with If's, he began to ride north.

After a few hours, he eventually reached the city. He got of his horse and led it to the nearest inn with a stable. Once he had placed his horse in the stable, he got into the inn and ordered some food. While he was waiting for his food, he overheard two dubious men.

"His face when you jumped on his ship was amazing. I never thought it would work, but I think we could steal a lot of ships like this."

"Shhh be a little bit more quiet, I don't want that the entire inn knows about this."

After he had heard this, Jon made up his mind. He would try to steal the stolen ship from these thieves. Satisfied with his luck, he leaned back and, when his food arrived, ate his fill. Then when the waitress came back to collect his payment, he asked her to accept his horse as payment.

"See, I don't need this horse, and surely the owner of this inn will acknowledge that the horse is more worth than 10 coppers."

Dazzled, the woman said to him that she would need to check with the owner. After only a minute she came back and told him that, yes, it would be possible. Satisfied, Jon led her to his horse. Once he had collected all his stuff from the horse, he said his goodbyes and searched for a spot in front of the inn to see when the two thieves would come out, and, more importantly, which boats belonged to them. He didn't need to wait long, the men came, a bit drunk, out of the inn, and walked in the direction of the docks. He followed them inconspicuously and watched as one of the man got on one boat and the other got onto another one. After one of them realised his mistake and got onto the other one, Jon was sure which boat he would steal. After he waited a while, he climbed the boat and loaded his stuff into the only cabin, he cut the ropes and maneuvered the ship out onto the open sea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive criticism is appreciated.


	3. Arrival

He had been sailing for at least a month now, and he still hadnt seen anything. His supplies, from Winterfell and the port, were all eaten, he had been fishing ever since, and he now despised fish. He would have given anything for a steak.   
But nothing could stop him from following this voice in his dreams. It grew louder by the day, speaking of his mother, his father, though he didn't know what this was about, but more importantly, about purpose.  
In Jon's entire life, there hadn't been something like that. Sure, he had food and a roof over his head, but he never knew what he would do when he grew up.  
His father made it clear that he expected from him to go to the Nightswatch. But all he heard about them were the things Benjen, his uncle, who had joined the Nightswatch long ago, told him, when he asked him about it. And, truth be told, it didn't sound like something he wanted to spend his life with. To have thieves and murderers and rapists as brothers didn't sound that nice.   
Lost into thought, Jon didn't notice the isle that lay ahead of the ship. When he finally noticed the isle, a deep fog suddenly appeared.   
Suddenly dizzy, Jon tried to position the boat so he wouldn't crash into the isle, but he was so tired, his whole body ached, and, though he tried to resist, he quickly fell asleep...

When he woke up, he immediately noticed something was wrong. He was laying on a bed inside a cabin. Though he didn't remember what happened before he fell asleep, he absolutely remembered, that his tiny ship didn't have a cabin.   
Intrigued, he stood up. He still wore his old clothes, but because they were quite dirty, he looked around the room if he could find new clothing. He only found expensive looking clothing that was coloured black, and, deciding that he needed it more than whoever it belonged to, put it on. There was also a blade in the room, but he decided to leave it be and explore, on what ship and, more importantly, whose ship he was. 

Stepping out of the cabin, he immediately noticed a guard on either side of the door, but it didn't seem like they wanted to stop him. Looking around, he noticed, that no one seemed to be bothered by him, furthermore, no one even looked strangely at him, they apparently found it normal that he was there, and didn't care. But then he saw a man, who was immensely better clothed than the others on the ship, coming towards him.  
Nervous, Jon watched as the man came towards him and bowed. Confused, he bowed too, which earned him an amused and slightly shocked look.  
Apparently deciding that it wouldn't be necessary to explain him what was happening the man turned around.

"Would you please follow me?"

Still very confused, Jon decided to follow the man, who didn't seem to bother waiting until he answered, but started walking towards the bow of the ship.   
Jon was too surprised to say anything for a while. Not only was the ship seemingly as big as the damn port in the North, but from the bow he could see what lay ahead of them.   
The city was beautiful. Not only was the port immensely big, there were also ships as big as the one he was currently on, a few even bigger, although he didn't know how that was possible.  
Not only was the city the biggest thing he had ever seen, and also the beautifullest, though he hadn't seen many big citys, and certainly not as big as this, because of the very structured architecture. The city was separated in what looked like levels Needs checking. Every level had different buildings and was separated from the others with a wall. The gates were all on other points in the wall, probably to make it harder to capture the city.  
The most impressive thing and the thing that stole the first place in the category beautifullest from the city, was the castle atop of it.   
It wasn't possible for Jon in that moment to describe it in words, and it is like that for everyone who ever saw this castle.  
It was a completely white building, with black banners and something red on it. It stood atop a hill, the entire city was build around the hill and the castle. However, the top of the hill wasn't completely covered by the castle, it only took half of the space. The other half was, because of reasons unknown to Jon at that moment, empty. Amazed by the sheer size of all of this, Jon was just standing there, completely baffled.

"Amazing, isn't it? Even I think it's incredible, and I have lived most of my life in this city, in the castle, furthermore. But it never fails to amaze me how breathtaking it is. The city itself with all its manors for the lords and highborn is awesome. But the castle!"

Not able to say something, Jon just slowly nodded. 

"But I don't want to bore you with my ravings. I need to tell you what happens when we land. You will follow me, and then we get into a carriage that is already standing there. Then we make our way up to the castle. Once there, you will follow me again. You will get your answers soon enough."

Deciding it was time that he also said something, he answered.

"Alright."

Chuckling, the man looked him in the eyes and smiled.

"Don't worry, the answers will hopefully be satisfying. There are already prepared quarters befitting your status, and we wont need to search long to find you a sparring partner."

Even more confused than before, Jon just nodded. Clearly amused by his facial expression, the man turned towards the city, which was significantly closer now.

As the carriage was coming closer to the castle, Jon looked around and examined everything they came across. At first, they passed pretty normal hutts, though they did seem to be built more structured and bigger than the ones he had seen in the north. As they ascended the levels of the city, the houses became built bigger and nicer. And then, they finally reached what seemed to be the level before the castle. There were many manses here, all guarded by soldiers with different signs on their shields, but all with the same armour. Jon thought to himself that this had to be the property of the nobles of this city.

Then, the carriage stopped. The only person who had kept him company, the man from before, opened the door and held it open for him.  
Jon was finally able to see the castle in all its glory. He could see what was on the banners. It was apparently the red head of a dragon? Jon wasn't really sure, it was quite a while since he last read the few books that were in Winterfell about dragons, but if he remembered correctly, it looked definitely like that, but absolutely not like the banner of the Targaryens, he had seen one a long time ago.  
But before he could invest more time into admiring the castle up close, the man started walking again.  
He lead him through a small entry besides the grand doors, the two guards apparently knowing him and saluting. He then lead him through many hallways and passages. They then reached a door that was decorated more than all the others.

"This is the room for private audiences. Please wait here for a moment, I need to announce you."

And with that, the man went through the door before Jon could ask him to whom exactly he was announcing him. Annoyed, Jon decided there was no other option but to wait.  
Not too long after, though it did feel like eternity for Jon, someone opened the door and Jon went through it.   
In it, there was a extraordinarily decorated chair, it seemed a bit like a throne for Jon. On one side of the chair stood the man who brought him here.  
And on the chair sat an old looking man. 

"Aegon Targaryen, welcome home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Constructive criticism as always appreciated. If you don't understand something, just write a comment, I'll tell you or correct something if I have to. Got chapter 3 almost ready.
> 
> Also, because why the fuck not: Music recommendation of the day: Winterreise Thomas Quasthoff, playlist on Spotify. Fucking great music, although its German.
> 
> Kind regards, JK


	4. The High King

It isn't explained were the city Draconerys is exactly. All we know is that, after the doom, not the complete Freehold was destroyed. From the few people who were allowed in the less important citys, like Aquos Dhaen, Mhysa Faer, and Rhyos we know that the Valyrians are still technologically very advanced in comparison to the rest of the world. Sure, they shared a few of their discoveries with us, but we dont know what wonders may exist behind the walls of Aquos Dhaen, the city best known for its academics.

The Valyrian Freehold adopted a new form of rulership, the cities are all ruled by a seperate archons, who owe allegiance to the High King. It is said this High King is chosen, but from whom and why is unknown.

The abolition of slavery also happened around the time of the doom, a few have claimed because the practise of slavery originated from Old Ghis, the simplier explanation is that it was impossible to buy or steal slaves for the Freehold. 

The military might of the Freehold has three reasons:  
Primo The technological advance, meaning better ships, advanced siege weapons, valyrian steel.  
Secundo the fact that the Valyrian army consists of all-volunteer units of long-term professionals serving a standard 25-year term.  
Tertio dragons.

Extracts of: Valyria, in all its Glory  
by Archmaester Marwyn "the mage"

Yawning, Aegon stood up. Still a bit tired, he walked through his bedchamber and washed his face in the bowl full of water, a servant would bring one every morning. Looking up, he examined his face in the mirror that was hanging there. He liked what he saw. In the years he was at Draconys, his beard had grown, he gained a scar at his eye and his hair had grown, it reached his shoulders now. Satisfied with the result of his cleaning, he put on his clothes, but decided not to wear one of his valyrian steel swords. He had two, one was called "Sihil", the other one "Aerondight". He had received "Sihil" at his 16th birthday from his adoptive father, the High King of the Valyrians. When Aegon had asked him since when this position existed and why there wasn't the old system of 40 families, the answer he got was quite simple.

"The times have changed, and back then, after the doom, they needed someone to lead the remains of the true Freehold.", he had explained, "And it hasn't changed since then. And if I'm honest, I like it more like this. Maybe because I'm the High King, but I prefer it nonetheless."

And Aerondight, well, Aerondight was a different matter altogether. Legends said, only the successor of the High King could lift it. It had been forged before the doom, one of the few swords from back then that were still intact. Of course, they were still able to produce Valyrian Steel, no soldier wore ordinary steel, but it didn't have the same abilities as the ones from before the doom.  
Aerondight was truly an incredible sword. Whenever Aegon would use it, it felt like it was connected to his body, and the man who trained him in the art of sorcery, the man who welcomed him to his new life, and also the right hand of the High King, said it could also be used to channel spells, the only sword known to be able to do something like this. But Aegon had never tested it himself.  
Realising that, if he didn't hurry, he would come to late to his lessons with the master of arms, Master Voorhis. In a hurry, he put on the rest of his clothes and ran to the yard.  
Already there waiting was his best friend, Jaeherys Kaeron, to spar with him.

"A bit late, aren't you, your Majesty?"

"I'm sorry Master Voorhis, I slept a bit long."

"Hmm. Well, in that case we wont need to be concerned that you may be a bit tired. Jaeherys, come here you two will spar. No one is able to beat you two, so you'll have to get used to train together. Your own fault, your too good at this."

The two picked up blunted swords, and got ready to fight.

"You ready? Or do you need to sleep a bit longer?" 

"Shut it. If you wouldn't have your mother waking you everyday, you would still be sleeping."

Before Jaeherys could reply, Master Voorhis interrupted them.

"Sorry to interrupt your little chat, but if you don't get going soon no one will be able to wake me up."

After a fight he only barely lost, Voorhis dismissed them and they went to eat breakfast together.

"Do you know what the High King wants from us?"

"I just turned eighteen and he also demanded that there would be the 12 best fighters Voorhis trained over the last 5 years, and you know that he only trains nobles with impressive talent."

"True. Shouldn't you be on your way to your lessons in sorcery with the Lord Hand?

"I'm finished. He said there is nothing left he could teach me."

"You serious? I know that there were a few who didn't finish until they were 30."

"Don't know what once was, I know what he said to me."

"Calm down, was just surprised."

A bit proud, Aegon smiled.

Later, at noon

"Aegon, these are the best fighters Voorhis trained over the last 5 years. They will be your guard, your trusted advisors,your governors and your closest friends and allies."

"Yeah, I'll spend two weeks with them in the dragon vault. And, since custom also demands that my future hand will go with us, and Jaeherys is here, I guess you selected him to be my future hand?"

"As sharp as always. Unless one of you has any objections?"

Both shook their heads simultaneously.

"Good. The Lord Hand and I shall lead you there, follow us."

When they finally reached the vault, the Lord Hand turned to them and clapped to get their attention, though that wouldn't have been necessary.

"You have heard about this for most of your life, I dont need to explain it to you. The weapons that are in there are sharpe, keep that in mind. For Valyria!"

"For Valyria!", came the reply from the 14 boys.

Aegon was the first to enter the vault, the other ones following him one after another.

And then the door was closed.

Interlude

"But... my home? Was my mother born here? What is going on?"

"We need to do this in a more private setting, not in this room, what an idiotic idea. Come, young one, we'll get you something to drink and... are you hungry? Of course you are. Come on, dont be shy, I'll tell you everything once your more comfortable. And, call me Maekar."

Once Jon had eaten his fill, he noticed the friendly old man looked at him with a soft expression. He also saw that the man wore something like a crown of some sort, a golden circle with a red ruby embedded in it.

"Do you know who your father is?"

"Lord Stark."

"And your mother?"

"He never told me about her."

"I know who your mother is. Do you wish to know?"

"Yes! All my life I wanted to know who my mother is, I... I..."

"Shhh boy, everything is fine. Your mother was Lyanna Stark."

"I thought Rhaegar kidnapped her? And how how would, I mean, she was his sister!"

"Ned Stark isn't your father."

"But that would mean..."

"Yes. Rhaegar Targaryen is your father. No, he didn't kidnap her. I dont even know who came up with this story. He loved her, and she loved him. They eloped, and wed on the Isle of Faces. You aren't a bastard. Your real name is Aegon Targaryen, and you are destined for greatness."

Aegon passed out.

13 days later

In the last 13 days they had mainly been sparring, eating and sitting together, talking and drinking. Over these days, they had become friends quickly, as everyone who spends a long time with people he doesnt really know in a cave would. Aegon had learned many things about them: Anterys was a tactical genius and quite funny, Lucerys was almost better than Jaeherys with an axe in his hand, and many things more.  
When he lay in his bed in the room he inhabited together with Jaeherys, he thought about what would happen the next day. The others would all swear oaths to protect him and his eventual familys with their lifes, and Jaeherys would be officially named his future hand. Then he fell asleep.

When they came out of the vault, after 14 days, he immediately noticed that something was wrong. Despite assuring him that he would be there, his adoptive father and the High King wasnt there to greet him. Only the Hand was there. Before he could say anything, the Lord Hand kneels before him, followed by everyone in sight. Irritated, Aegon signaled them to stand.

"What happened?"

"Your Grace, I'm sorry to inform you, but the High King is dead."

"When did he die?"

"Yesterday, in his sleep."

Only barely managing to keep himself from crying, Aegon nodded.

"Lead me to him. We will finish this later."

"Of course, your Grace. Follow me."

They had already prepared the body for the funeral. Aegon kneeled down besides the body. He grabbed the hand of the dead body, and held it for a long time.

"Why did you leave me so early? You promised me to be there for me. I'm not able to do this alone."

Aegon noticed how an arm was put around him.  
He raised his head and looked into the face of the hand.

"I'll help you, dont worry. You can do this, you were always meant to rule. When you came out of the vault, all of the others looked up to you. You impressed them, everyone saw this. You're a natural leader, dont be afraid."

"Can I have two Hands at once?"

"My time as Hand is over. I'll assist you and Jaeherys as best as I can, but now is your time."

"Thank you."

In the evening

"We have gathered here, to say goodbye to Maekar Belaerys. He was a great man, a great King. A great leader. A great father, also an adoptive one. But he lived a long and fulfilled life. Dont drown yourself in sorrow. Valyria is not where it once was, and what he wanted more than anything was to restore Valyria to its former Glory. We will finish what he started.  
For Valyria!"

The former hand motioned with his hand, and a few servants came in, to place what looked like 14 stones at the bottom of the pyre, one stone was noticably bigger than the others.

"Aegon Targaryen, step forward."

Not knowing what was happening, Aegon stepped forward.

"Take this knife, and spill a bit of your blood on the stones."

Aegon did what he asked from him. It felt right.

One after another, all who were in the vault were called forward. Everyone spilled a bit blood on the stones.

"And now, we say our goodbyes to our King. May he rest in peace."

And with that, he lit the pyre. For a long time nothing happened, all looked as the pure burned down.  
But when the first ones started to go, a long screech was heard. Confused, everyone tried to locate the sound, when more screeched were heard.  
Everyone looked at the pyre, where the sounds came from. And then, when the flames burnt out, they saw the source of the noise.  
14 dragons sat there, in the ashes of the pyre of the High King Maekar.  
They crawled to the 14 from the vault. And they all chose one of them. They sat on the shoulders of them. And when Aegon turned around, and faced the crowd, all were on their knees. Beside him, all the others also kneeled.

"I give you the new High King, Aegon Targaryen.  
Long may he live, to fight for Valyria."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like the chapter, could have done a few things different but I like how it turned out.
> 
> Music recommendation, because I want to: RAF Camora, makes pretty good music.
> 
> Constructive criticism appreciated.
> 
> Kind regards,  
JK


	5. The Beginning

Because dragons were extinct for such a long time, we dont know how fast they grow. Rumours from Valyria have it, that the dragons currently searing the sky only took 2 years to be large enough to be ridden into battle. 

A new generation of dragons by Maester Samwell

Valyria was ready for war. Aegon and Jaeherys had spent the last months preparing for war. They had send countless ravens, all with many orders: Recruting more troops, training them, arming them. They had 100000 soldiers in total, all equipped with Valyrian steel armor, shields, spears and swords. And all ready to march. They had made camp at the beach, tomorrow they would embark the ships already lying in wait in the ocean. It was a massive fleet, 1000 ships in total.  
The pride of the fleet, his flagship, could fit 400 soldiers. It was a beautiful black ship with a red dragonhead on its main sail.  
But he wouldn't travel with his ship. He had been riding his dragon, Balerion, for half a year now. He was confident that he could ride with him over the sea and even into battle.

"You called for me, Your Grace?" the old Lord Hand, stepped into the tent.

"Ah yes, Lord Antaryon. I want to launch two campaigns, one in the West and one in the east. And since I cant split myself and I need my hand with me, I would like to give you the command over the campaign in the east. You will start with Toros, Elyria and Mantarys and will then advance onto Slaver's bay. After that, we will discuss further advances onto Lhazar, and maybe Quarth. Objections?"

"No, your grace. How many men can you give me?" 

"You can take 50000 men, all dragons will go with me. Will that be enough?"

"It will be for Slaver's bay and most likely all of Lhazar. Though I dont know If we can take Quarth."

"Very well. And, one more important thing, take care of yourself. I dont want to be responsible for your death, Maekar would haunt me forever. And I want to see you again."

He hugged him.

"I will. Dont worry, we will restore Valyria to its former Glory."

A few weeks later, Volantis

Volantis fell within days. They didn't stand a chance against the trained and well-equipped Valyrian army, and they also were too short on food to withstand a siege. The main gate of the black wall also wasnt able to withstand Balerions flames. Aegon had send men to gather the Tryarchs of Volantis.   
Sadly, two of them, both of them elephants, outright refused to bow before him, didn't want to hear his demands and called him dragon spawn and bastard. Aegon had no choice but to behead them.   
The third triarch, Malaquo Maegyr, seemed to be more open to his demands. Because of that he now stood before Aegon.

"At least one of the Triarchs remembers who founded this city. Now listen carefully. Valyria will be ruled by an archon, chosen by the High King. There is a chance that you will be the one, but for that we need to agree on a few things.  
First, you will agree to abolishing slavery.  
Second, you will immediately contact me if you notice something remotely like a rebellion.  
Understood?"

"But Slavery..."

"Slavery is no longer allowed. You will manage without them."

"The other nobles wont be happy about this."

"I dont care."

"Very well your grace, I will do as you command."

He bowed and left the room.

To Aegons right Jaeherys broke out into laughter.

"Never thought he would just agree to this. Greedy idiot."

"Well, he would probably do anything right now to gain my favour. And maybe I will actually appoint him as archon."

"Do you think the other nobels will try to rebel?"

"They cant without the Maegyr family. Another reason why we should entertain this fool."

"Very well. I'll prepare the army for marching. We still need to take Volon Therys, Valysar and Selhorys."

"Very well, I will stay here with a part of the army, you should be able to take them with a few thousand soldiers. You can also take two of the guard. They will probably surrender when they see three dragons in front of their gates. How much time you will need?"

"I should be done with them within a month or two."

Very well. When you are back, we will march onto Myr."

"Until then, your Grace."

"Have fun."

Aegon next sent for one of his guards, Anterys.

"Your grace?"

"Ah, finally. Do we have full control of the city?" 

"Yes."

"Very good. Now, listen carefully. I want you to send Heralds into the city. They will announce to everyone that slavery is abolished. I will negotiate with the nobles, they will hopefully keep most of the slaves in their service, but they will pay them adequately, we will make sure they do. We need to establish someone who they can complain to when they are treated badly etc., but that can wait. Let them also announce that 5000 male slave above the age of 18 will be accepted into the city guard, they will be trained and paid well. We can pay them with taxes from here. We killed the old commander of the city guard, so we will need to find a new one, preferably one of the more educated former slaves. Objections?"

"No. Am I allowed to change the plan depending on unforeseen events?"

"Of course, you know I trust you."

"I will prepare everything immediately, your Grace."

Aegon was getting tired after a battle and 3 audiences, but he needed to endure one more. 

"Your Grace, my name is Benerro. I am the High Priest of R'hllor." The man that comes in is tall and thin, he has a shaven head, a drawn face and skin as white as milk. Slave tattoos of flames cover his cheeks, chin and shaven head to make a bright red mask that crackles about his eyes and coils down and around his lipless mouth. 

"Who is R'hllor?"

"R'hllor is the Lord of Light, the Heath of Shadow, the God of Flame and Shadow, and you are his chosen, Azor Ahai reborn."

"We Valyrians dont believe in any gods. What do you want from me?"

"I hold the command over 1000 soldiers. They will assist you in keeping the peace. Most of the slaves also believe in R'hllor, I will make sure they love you."

"Are these soldiers slaves?"

"They were bought as slaves, but are not anymore. I know you want to ban slavery. We will no longer buy slaves, all soldiers will be men who chose their own fate."

"Very well. Do you want something in return?"

"No. R'hllor gives me anything I need." And with that, flames leapt from his fingers with a sudden whoosh.  
Aegon just laughed.  
"Do you think I wasnt trained in the Old Art? You are not as powerful as you imagine."  
Suddenly, a stream of flames came from Aegons hand and stopped centimetres before the face of the shocked priest.  
"I thank you for your support."

"You truly are his chosen. Worry not, I will do everything in my power to help you."

And with that, he walked away.

Two months later

All of Aegon's plans had gone smoothly. The city guard had many new recruits, all former slaves, who would make sure that no one could even try fo rebel in the future. Most of the other former slaves still worked for their former masters, but were paid now, Aegon had established a minimum wage, all who were paid less could complain to the ambassador he left in the city, with a strong guard.   
Jaeherys had returned, as expected he didn't face too much resistance. Now, the whole army was preparing to march, eager for their next battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it took that long. Was a bit busy.  
On a more serious note, please stay safe, especially in the US. I dont exactly know what the fuck is going on over there, and yes, Black lives fucking matter, but holy shit that president... whatever.  
And, because I will continue this, I dont care, music recommendation of the day: Kurt Moll, a singer, really beautiful voice, one of the favourites of my grandpa.


	6. Hell

_ On the road _

Aegon sparred everyday with Jaeherys, and today was no exception. Except that they would part tomorrow.

"And why exactly do we split our forces between Myr and Tyrosh?" Jaeherys asked after they exchanged a series of blows.

"Well, we need to capture Lys, Tyrosh and Myr as soon as possible, and since the fleet is taking care of Lys, we take Tyrosh and Myr." Jae replied, panting heavily.

"Already out of breath? Thought you would last longer."

"Shut up you insufferable idiot and fight."

"As you wish, your majesty."

After another long exchange of blows, Jaeherys managed to sweep Aegons leg away and put the tip of his blade against his throat.

"Your just to good." Aegon said after Jaeherys helped him get up.

"Ah, if you would use your magic or whatever you do with flames you could win."

"You know I didnt learn it so I can fight better. Sure, a flaming sword and throwing flames in your face would give me a fair chance of winning, but the Old Art is more about seeing things, influencing certain things, and all that."

Jaeherys snorted. "Sounds useful."

"Shut up, just because you only care about smashing other people."

"You insult me."

"As if you care. But onto another topic, dont take to much time at Tyrosh, I need you with me."

"Of course."

  
Aegon was on Balerions back, examining the area around Myr. They had begun to do scouting duties with their dragons, it was a much easier way to get all information about what lay ahead of them. And what he saw now really irritated him. A few miles before Myr, there was a huge army camp. He couldn't really say how many people the camp could fit, but he guessed around 30.000, maybe a bit more. Strange. According to their information, Myr didn't have any clue about them, and the sheer mass of the army also irritated him. The only explanation could be that there were probably all or close to all sellsword companies united, and he didnt know how Myr could bring up the coin to pay them all. 

When he had seen enough, he flew to the head of the army. Waiting for him were Anterys and Lucerys, the two royal guards he assigned to scout duty with him.

"Do you have any idea who this army is?"

"Not a clue, and I cant use my glass candles right now, so we will need to find out the hard way."

"At least we have more forces. I would also advise to hide the dragons, I dont want them to exactly know who they are facing."

"Agreed." Aegon replied.

  
They had set up camp and after Aegon had set up his own tent in the middle of it, he made his way to the outskirts of the camp to get a look onto the other camp, which was only a few miles away. When he saw a group of people coming from the direction of the other camp, he changed his mind and got back to his tent. Once inside, he assembled his entire guard and send someone to lead the incoming men to his tent. After a while, they finally arrived.

"All Hail Aegon of the house Targaryen, High King of Valyria, conqueror of Volantis, King of the Andals the Rhoynar and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the realm, the Lord of Dragonstone and Summerhall." 

A man who looked to be as old as Aegon with silvery-blond hair and blue eyes stepped forward.

"I have come to take my birthright. I am Aegon Targaryen, the true son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Elia Martell, King of Westeros and heir to the iron throne. Get off of my throne, imposter, before I make you." 

Aegon didnt even bother to stand up. He just looked at the young man.

"What do you expect me to do? You walk in here, you say something, and then what? You dont even show me proof of your claims? Do you think I'm that dumb? Who is your second in command? Maybe he is intelligent enough to say something that interests me?"

"I am Lord Connington, Hand to the true King of Westeros. And I think you should watch what you say to your rightful King."

Aegon managed to hide his amusement with a cough.

"We are not in Westeros, as you may have noticed. But we can discuss all of this in private. Follow me."

He led them into a more secluded area, with a table and a few chairs. He sat down on one end of the table and motioned for the two men to sit across from him. One of the royal guard, Anterys, positioned himself so that no one would be able to listen to them. 

"So. What do you want?"

"As I said. I want you to get off of my throne."

"You bring no evidence, no proof to me, you dont have a clue who I am, who we are, what we are fighting for, and think anyone would follow you? Are you delusional?"

"I thought..."

"I dont care what you thought. I am the High King of Valyria, Son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark. You have no right to take anything just because you think you are someone. I wont give up my rightful throne for an imposter who thinks himself a dragon."

While the two talked, Connington just sat there and stared at Aegon. He didnt really know, but he thought that he saw recognition in his eyes, and something like love? Adoration? He wasnt sure, and confused. 

"I have more men than you. Surrender, and I will spare you."

"Every Valyrian man is more worth than an entire army of sellswords. Mark my words: Go home, send the sellswords away, and everything will be like a distant bad dream. Stay, and I will make sure your nightmares become reality."

"I dont fear you. Goodbye."

"I want to talk to Lord Connington alone. So you think you can live without him a second?"

The imposter looked at Lord Connington, and when he nodded, he got out of the tent and left the other two alone. A long silence followed. Finally, Lord Connington managed to say something.

"You look just like him..." he said, with a voice that indicated his many years in exile and sorrow.

"Your hair and eyes may not, but your face..."

"Why do you support this boy? Is he who he claims he is?"

"There was a time when I was sure... but he changed. I... I shouldn't talk about this with you."

"As you wish, Lord Connington. Prevent him from doing something foolish, I will beat him, no matter how many sellswords he can pay." 

And with that, Connington too left the tent. 

The next day

When Anterys entered the High Kings private tent, he was stowing his glass candles. Anterys had been watching the other camp and had noticed moving, so he immediately went to inform Aegon.

"Ah Anterys. What is going on over there?"

"They are getting ready to march, I dont know for sure if they intend to just go or to attack us, but I am pretty sure only one of these two is a viable option in their mind."

"That also makes sense considering what I learned. The Myrish registers are panicking with two armies before their gates. They promised this fool who thinks himself King the city if he could beat us in battle. But literally everyone knows that they just want him to attack us to treat with the winner, with a much smaller force. Well, most know this, but apparently not he. We need to prepare the men, but I dont think we need them. They will probably surrender when they see the dragons, and even if not, we can burn a few, that should break them. But I think we need to prepare. Call the men together and appoint someone to manage the entire army, I need as many dragons as possible in the air. Understood?"

"Yes your Grace."

And with that, he left the tent and send messages to all the officers to let the men take formations. After making sure all of them had received the message, he waited for the emperor to come out. When he finally came out of the tent, he and the other dragonriders followed him out of eyesight from the city and the other camp. After a few moments, the dragons, who were mostly hunting or just relaxing until now, came to them and landed one after another.

Aegon turned to his royal guard, or 8 of them to be precise, the others had gone with Jaeherys. 

"Let's show them what it really means to attack Valyrians. Dont forget, most of them are sellswords, burn a few and then wait and see what happens, it could very well be that they just surrender."

They climbed onto their dragons and took off. When Aegon was high enough so no one would be able to identify the dot in the sky as a dragon he flew towards the camp of the sellswords and saw that he had indeed been right. They were preparing to march. He just smiled to himself and looked to the 25.000 men in his army, they were all standing in formation, seemingly waiting for the other army to attack.

And attack they did. Their light cavalry rode forward and tried to attack the flanks, and since the valyrian army only had 3000 horses, and all of them heavily armoured, they couldnt effectively answer the charges the several charges the groups of cavalry led. But none of these charges had an actual impact, and for every Valyrian that fell, a horse and his rider died as well. After realising that they just weren't effective against the valyrian spears, the cavalry pulled back and the main army charged. The center of the army was the Golden Company with the Company of the Rose and the Free Company, including 1000 heavy horses and two dozen war elephants who were leading the charge. On the sides the light cavalry was getting ready to attack again, while the rest of the infantry were getting ready to attack the flanks, and the archers were raining down arrows on the Valyrians.

When the war elephants were about 500 meters away from the front lines of the valyrian army, Aegon gave the signal. And hell broke loose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Definitely liked this chapter, turned out pretty good I think. Longer passages especially, I will work with different perspectives a lot in the future, wasnt really necessary or good until this point. Also, on a quick sidenote, receiving comments is a pleasure in itself so feel free to write one, also if you just say you liked the story or you didnt like it because of something. 
> 
> As always, music recommendation of the day (No I wont stop until you listen 24/7 to music): Hollywood Undead, one band in the awesome section "something like metal, but they don't scream the entire time".
> 
> Fuck, why do I talk so much. Whatever.  
Stay safe everybody, I'll try to upload a chapter in a few days, but I will be quite busy the next few days, so dont expect too much.
> 
> Constructive criticism is appreciated, as always.
> 
> Kind regards, JK


End file.
